


Lucky Me

by SavDragon



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben helping Rey, Car break down, F/M, Flirting, Late Night Conversations, Little Fluff, Modern AU, Officer Ben - Freeform, One Shot, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 10:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavDragon/pseuds/SavDragon
Summary: Rey Kenobi is driving on her way home from a friends house when her car breaks down.To her dismay it's late at night when no cars are coming by and her phone is dead.After a long wait a pick up comes by and stops, the stranger asks if she's okay.





	Lucky Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fanfic, I really hope you guys like it! Don't be afraid to leave a comment! Enjoy the fic.

"Are sure you want to go home now?" Finn walked around the kitchen counter to pick up a few beer bottles that were on the table. "It's getting pretty late and it takes a little while for you to get home."

"Finn, I'll be fine, it's not like I've never done it before." Rey looked up at Finn with a reassuring smile, she picked up the few beer bottles that were on the coffee table. She walked past him and threw the bottles away, she turned to look at Finn leaning against the counter. "Besides, I have work tomorrow and it will be easier to get there on time if I'm home." 

Finn glances at Rose who was asleep on the couch, her head was in a weird position. He laid her down, setting her head on a pillow softly looking at Rey. "You are always welcome to stay over." 

Rey shook her head and waved her right hand, "No, it's really okay, I'll be okay with driving home." 

She stood up straight and headed to the door with Finn following close behind. She grabbed her jacket and her keys and opened the door only to have Finn block it. 

"I'll let you leave only if you promise to text me when you get home." Finn pointed at her seriously, a frown stretched across his face. Rey looked at him and snickered. "Don't I always do that? You're bossy when you're tipsy." She grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug, Finn pouted. "Tell Rose and Poe bye for me? they passed out before I could."

"Not True, and yes I will." Finn answered pulling away and opening the door for her. They said their goodbyes and Rey left walking to her car. She barely saw her friends since she moved cities, she had just gotten a new job as a mechanic and it paid well. Now that she lives a few hours away from them, she doesn't see them as often, she misses hanging out with her friends. She was grateful for them because they were all she had left; they were her family. She gets in the car and starts it, putting a CD in, singing along to the music immediately. 

An hour into the trip, singing to one of her favorite songs. Over the loud music she hears sssssstt! Thump! her car jolts and slows down. She couldn't accelerate so she steered her way to the side of the road. "What the hell is wrong now!? Stupid car." She digs into the back seat to find her torch light. She finds it under a few blankets she tossed in the backseat and heads outside. She pops the hood and light smoke flies out; she curses under her breath seeing that the engine didn't look too good. "Damn I should've checked before I left for Finn and Rose's place." 

She sighed and swallowed her pride taking out her phone to call Finn, only to find a black screen. Her phone battery was dead, and she didn't bring a phone charger. Great, I'm in the middle of nowhere with a dead engine and phone in the middle of the night! She growled in frustration. There won't be many cars passing through but hopefully someone will stop and take pity on me. 

Rey walks back to the car climbing in and sighing turning the hazard lights on. Thinking she might have to sleep in her car tonight. She stared at the ceiling, it reminded her of what it was like before she met Finn and soon her other friends. She slept in a car she stole every night since she ran from her foster father. Once she met Finn, he helped get her a job and gave her a place to stay. She then sold the car and saved up money to get her Honda. It was nice at first, drove well, but as time went on and she used it more and more it started to become a hassle to continuously taking it to a car shop, so she learns to fix it herself instead. The internet is very useful in more ways than one. She wasn't getting enough money after she moved into her new place, barely scraping by, so she won't get a new car anytime soon. She feels bad, not wanting to move back in with Finn after he just got engaged to Rose. With her new job, it pays more, and she loves it so far. Rey smiled to herself, no matter what happens she knows she has shoulders to lean on, even if she likes being independent. 

 

For what felt like hours Rey waited, she was dozing off wrapped in one of her blankets and flash of lights shines in her rear-view mirror. Please stop, and don't be a murderer she chanted to herself. As it got closer, she noticed it was a black pickup truck. Should she get out and wave the truck down or stay in the car and hope they'll stop? 

The thought silenced once she saw the pickup truck slow down and pull to the side of the road in front of her. She tucks the blanket to the back seat and gets out, she walks to the truck, before she arrived at the driver's side door the window rolls down. 

"Hey, do you need any help?" A man with black hair that barely touched his shoulders speaks, he had dark eyes and full lips. Curiously, he looked at her, waiting for her to say something. 

"Uh, yea, my car is having a hard time running." Was all she could think of, there was more to the equation like needing new parts for her car and getting to the next town to get a tow truck. 

"I'm not a mechanic, but maybe I can have a look at your car. I know a thing or two thanks to my pops." He told her, turning off his truck's engine and turning off the lights. Rey stood there nervously smiling at him. 

"That'd be great. Even though I am a mechanic." She teased him, "But a second opinion would also be nice." 

There was silence between them for a sec when the man clears his throat. "Could you step back so I can get out? My door swings open quickly and might hit you if I opened it." 

Flushed, she stepped back and crossed her arms across her chest. "Maybe I wanted you to go out your passenger door instead?" She joked, he chuckled as he got out and shut the door. 

He had to be several inches taller than her 5'7 height. Muscular build and wide shoulders, and was the very definition of tall, dark and handsome. She looked away not wanting to be caught staring. They walked side by side to her car. 

"Name's Ben." He reaches his hand out to shake her hand. 

"Rey." She takes his hand smiling at him. 

"Let's look at your car, shall we? Do you have a light to look under the hood?" Rey pulled out her torch from her jacket pocket and waved it. She opened the hood of the car for him and he hummed in fascination, she held the torch for him while he looked. He fiddled with the battery and the engine and had her shine the light overhead so he could see deeper into the car. "Well, it looks like your belt is getting old and should be replaced along with your engine. Your battery could use some charge too if you don't want to replace it. How are your breaks? Have you checked on them at all? When was the last time you changed your oil?" 

"I checked them last week they seem fine so far, maybe a little tweaking. Changed my oil 1,000 miles ago? I'd have to check my miles. And I don't have a lot of money to replace anything so I try to fix it as much as I can to get my car to work before it dies permanently. " She told him, he nods and scratches. He looks at her and rolls his head toward his truck signaling that he wants her to follow him.

"Come on I'll take you to Phoenix it’s the closest city around and we'll see what we can do from there, okay?" He starts walking to his truck, leaving her standing there.

She remembers her CDs in and the car and called after Ben, "I'm going to get a few things I don't want to leave in the car." 

He nods, understanding, "You're right, I'll wait in the truck for you."

She grabs her CDs shoving them into her pocket, locks the car, heads to the truck and they were off. The truck was clean, she could tell he cared for it as it were a baby. It had that brand-new smell she loved. The radio was turned to a rock station, 70s music she knew. 

"What did you get from your car." He stops and thinks for a moment. "I mean, if you want to tell me." 

He glances at her and then the road, noticing her grabbing something from her jacket pocket. She pulls out the CDs. 

"Just some CDs, I'd hate to lose them." She told him. 

"What kind of music do you listen to?" He asked turning down the radio to hear her more clearly. 

"I like all kinds of music, but my favorites are ABBA, the Beatles, and Queen." She shows him the CDs, "I grew up with them and it just stuck, I guess. What about you?"

"70's rock, the Beatles? Love them. Queen? Absolutely. Abba? I've heard a few songs here and then." He tells her. "My pops liked 70s music, and so I got into it. I'll here a song on the radio that I'll like occasionally." 

Rey chuckled and pulled out her phone to check if she had messages, but she forgot it was dead. She turned to Ben, "Do you have a phone charger I could borrow? Or a phone I could call on?" 

"I don't think my charger will fit your phone, mine's an Iphone." He told her

He pulled his phone from his back pocket and handed to her. "Oh, the password is 3275." 

She dialed in Finn's number, hoping to at least leave a message for him. It rung for a little while before hearing a tired rough voice. 

"Hello?" 

"Finn." She sighed with relief. "It's Rey, I'm sorry if I woke you." 

"Rey? What happened? Whose phone are you using?" He started to sound alert now. 

"Finn, it's okay, nothing happened, well except that my car broke down. Someone stopped to help me and we're on our way into town to get a tow truck or something. And my phone is dead so I'm borrowing his." She told him. 

"You're in a car with a stranger?!" He nearly yelled into the phone. She sighed. 

"Would you rather me sit in my car all night and do nothing? Maybe even freeze to death?" She asked him slightly in an annoyed tone, at that Ben turned his head to her but looked back at the road. There was a pause at the end of the line.

"No.." Finn answered quietly. 

"I can handle myself; you know that. I'll be fine I promise." She assured him. 

"Okay, I'm sorry, I know you can take care of yourself; I just worry." He says quietly. 

"I know, I'll let you know when we get to town or back to my house okay?" She hears him answer with a yea and nods, "Okay, Love you, bye." 

She hangs up and gives the phone back to Ben, "Thanks." 

"No Problem." He takes it and sets it in a cup holder in between them. "Boyfriend?" 

Rey turns her head towards him in the confusion, "Sorry?" 

He clears his throat, "Was that your boyfriend on the phone?" 

Rey laughs, "Ha, no. Best friend actually, he has a fiancée." 

"Sorry, I was just curious, you guys seemed heated on the phone." 

"He's just worried about me." She tells him looking out the window, Ben nods and stays silent. 

There was silence for a long while, Rey looked out the window watching lights and signs go by, mind blank. 

"We're almost there." Ben tells her, she looks at him then and smiles. 

"Thank you for helping me." She says. 

"You're welcome, if I was any younger, I'd drive past you. But I'm older now and know better than to leave someone stranded." He tells her with a joking smirk. 

"I appreciated you not leaving me stranded." She laughs, He glances at her and grins.

"If this it too much to say tell me, but I really like your smile. It's contagious." He tells her with a small smile spread across his lips. It caught her off guard, no one's complimented her smile. Men have always hit on her or cat called her, but she'd never felt so flattered like she did now. A blush reached her cheeks. 

"Thank you." She said quietly, looking down at her shoes trying to hide the blush. 

"If that was too much, I'm sorry for overstepping." He saw her looking down assumed he made her uncomfortable; shook her head. 

"No, It's not that. I'm not used to being complimented." She explained, "And for the record I like your smile too." 

He looked at her and then the road, a smile stretched across his face. They exit the interstate and into the city, it was dark and quiet. It was almost 1am by that point that they'd think that maybe nothing was open yet. They drive to the closest towing service, closed, obviously. They knew the cars shops were going to be closed as well. 

"What should we do?" Rey looked to Ben who looked lost in thought. 

"Hm?' He looked at her totally lost to what she said. She repeated her question. "Oh. um well, I'm about to pass out, I've been up for about 24 hours." 

"Why would you be up for 24 hours?!" She questioned, he chuckled nervously. 

"Funny thing, I work long hours; I'm a cop so it's part of the job." He tells her, he looks at the road and then her. 

"Sounds like it keeps you busy." She says looking around, her eyebrows furrow and looks to Ben, "Where are we going?" 

"It definitely does, I love it though." He pauses, "I have a family friend that owns a hotel just down the road from a car shop." He keeps his eyes on the road, Rey started to feel a little nervous. 

They stop and park in the parking lot, Rey stares in amazement. The hotel was beautiful, it looked like it was built in the 1920s. When they went inside, they were met with a large room, red carpet, quart pillars and fire places with a seating area around it. Small chandeliers held up on the ceiling above the entryway. The hotel looked way too expensive to stay in. 

"Uhm, Be-" She started. 

"BENNY!" A woman called, startling both of them, beside her Ben groans. Rey focused on the woman who called Ben. It was an older woman with big glasses and a headscarf wrapped in her hair that as in an updo. She walks from behind the counter and opens her arms waiting for a hug.

"Hi Maz." He says in an unamused tone but smiles at her as he sets down his luggage and bends down to hug her. She was much smaller than Ben, it almost made Rey laugh. 

"Who is your friend, Benny?" She looks at Rey, pulling away from the hug. Ben looks at her as well. 

"Just found her on the side of the road and decided to help her." He told Maz, she walks to Rey and grabs her hand. 

"I'm Maz, I've known Ben since he was a little chubby baby. His parents are good friends of mine." She tells Rey who was feeling slightly uncomfortable. 

"I'm Rey." She introduced herself and shook Maz's hand. 

"Maz I know this is asking a lot, but we need a couple rooms. Just for tonight." Ben tells her, the old woman walks back to the counter and looks at her computer and charts, she hums in disappointment. 

"I'm sorry Benny but I'm booked for tonight, there's a festival coming up soon, and a few conferences." Maz tells them with an awkward smile. 

"Please Maz? There has to be something you can do." Ben pleads, Rey just watches, waiting. Maz checks her computer again. 

"Well there's only one room left, it's one of my smaller rooms but it should work for tonight." Ben lets out a sigh and takes his wallet out of his pocket. Rey touches his arm; he looks at her. 

"Wait Ben, this place seems really expensive, at least let me help pay." She whispers, Ben shakes his head and takes out a visa card. 

"No worries, it's fine. It's just for one night." She still felt uncomfortable to let him pay, what could she have paid with? coins? That was pretty much all she had on her. 

"No no no Darling It's just for one night I'll take care of it. You're family. My only expense is that you visit more often. Room 20, in the hallway to your right." Maz tells him, handing him a key card. Ben nods and leaves with Rey following. 

Once they got to the room, it was small with a large window that showed the garden behind the hotel, the curtain rolled down, it reminded her of a theater stage curtain. There was no couch, no room for one. There was a large dresser with a TV on top. The bathroom was off to the right of the door, it was a nice clean bathroom. The only problem was there was only one queen bed. 

Ben yawned and sat on the bed taking his shoes off. He noticed her standing there, he could tell she was uncomfortable. 

"Hey if it bothers you, I can sleep on the floor." He says. One thing she learned about hotels was to never sleep on the floor in a hotel, no matter how nice, clean or expensive the hotel was. She never considered herself a clean freak or a germaphobe, it was just known knowledge to never sleep on the floor of a hotel or motel. 

“No, it’s just for one night, it’ll be fine.” She gives him a fake smile, taking off her jacket and leaves it hanging on the back of a chair. Ben nods and walks to the bathroom shutting the door behind him. Rey huffed out a sigh of relief. She was nervous, she doesn’t necessarily want to share a bed with a stranger, or at least someone she barely knows. Wearing a long sleeve shirt and a tank top with jeans, she’s leaving everything on for comfort. 

When Ben emerges from the bathroom, he’s wearing a tank top and work out shorts, he sits on the bed looking up at Rey with hair in his face. “I’ll sleep on top of the covers and you can sleep under the covers, if that’s okay.” 

She nods in agreement; she walks to the bed and gets it. He watched her with curiosity. 

“Are you going to take off your jeans?” He paused realizing what he said, he stutters, “I just mean that it might be more comfortable to sleep without your jeans.” 

That didn’t sound good either, but it got the point across. Flustered, Rey didn’t know what to do, she knew he was right, but she also didn’t want to sleep in her underwear with a man in the room. Of course, she’d be comfortable sleeping in her underwear with Poe and Finn because they were her friends. Finn was taken loyally, and Poe liked guys, she never had to worry about them taking advantage of her. But she doesn’t know a thing about Ben except that he’s a police officer and a family friend of his owns a hotel. 

She decided that she’d rather sleep comfortably, she took off her jeans under the covers and threw them on the floor. Her face was as red as a tomato, Ben just took the blanket from the closet and laid down on the bed beside Rey laying the blanket on top of him, his back to her. 

He shut the light out coming from the lamp. 

“It’s just for one night.” Rey unknowingly said aloud, Ben turned to look over his shoulder at her. 

“You sure you okay with this?” He asked patiently, Rey nodded, remembering he can’t see her. 

“Yea, it’s just for one night, it really is okay.” Rey told him, Ben sat up and looked at her. 

“I can sleep in the chair; it wouldn’t bother me.” He started to get out, Rey felt guilty. She turned to him. 

“It’s fine, I don’t ever do this so I’m just a little nervous.” She admitted, Rey could see his silhouette nod in the darkness, he lays back down on the bed, 

“If you’re nervous why don’t we talk until one of us passes out? To make this less uncomfortable for you.” He offers, Rey wondered if he was uncomfortable with it, he didn’t seem like it.

“Where were you headed before you helped me?” She asked him, setting her head on the pillow. 

“I was visiting my parents for the weekend; I was heading back home from their house. They live in Cottonwood.” Ben told her with a sigh, “It’s can be a little hard to visit them. They constantly fight and make it hard to have a peaceful family visit. I am usually in a hurry to get home.” Ben chuckles. 

Rey’s never had parents that cared for her, she was all alone until she met her friends. She didn’t know what to say to that and hummed in acknowledgement. Ben turned his head to her and stared, clearing his throat. “Where were you headed?” 

“Home.” She answered; it was silent for a while, so she continued, “I was hanging out with some close friends, drinking and playing games.”

“You were drinking?” He asked, she almost forgot he was a cop. She shook her head. 

“I knew I was going to drive home; I had a few sips but I’m fully sober.” She told him, he nodded with a hum. Ben turns so he’s fully facing Rey. 

“What’s your favorite color?” Ben asked randomly, Rey looked at him amused, she knew he probably couldn’t see her reaction. “Strange I know, I just want to get to know the woman laying in bed with me.” 

She knew he was teasing but that didn’t stop the blush from reaching her cheeks. 

“It’s green.” Rey stifled a laugh, “What about you?” 

“Red.” He answered. “Favorite food?” 

“Anything except plain wheat bread,” She paused contemplating whether she should tell him the reason. “I ate a lot of it when I was little.” She nervously chuckled. A long silence hung in the air; she knew he was thinking.

“If you don’t mind me asking, Why?” 

Rey hesitated, slightly regretting she brought it up. 

"I lived in a foster home most of my life, a lot of the time my foster father made me work to get my meals. So, I worked all day to get a couple pieces of bread for dinner.” Rey told him; it was silent for a long while. Rey thought Ben fell asleep. 

“I’m sorry.” Was all her said, “There’s nothing I could do now, but if I could I’d arrest him.” He laughed.

“Yea, so what’s your favorite food?” Rey asked him. 

“Chicken Pot Pie.” He said, she could hear his smile. 

“I’ve never had it.” She admitted, he gasped loudly. 

“Sinful.” He told her in a joking manner, they laughed. 

For a while they asked each other questions back and forth., until one of them got sleepy. 

“If you had to choose between kissing a frog or an armadillo, which would you choose?” Ben asked sleepily, Rey laughed. 

“When considering you can get sick or killed but touching either animal, I’d pick the frog. Not all frogs are poisonous. But they are gross. Armadillos carry so many diseases, just by touching it with bare hands you can contract a deadly disease.” Rey answered. She was drowsy, it was silent for a while when she looked over and saw Ben asleep softly snoring. He had a good idea and she soon followed. 

The next morning, Rey woke up to the sun shining through the window, she really had to go to the toilet. She checked the clock on the nightstand, it read 10:30am. She felt a weight hold her down, she looked over and found Ben’s face two inches from her face. His arm draped around her waist; her face heated up. Slowly. She got out of bed, grabbed her pants and went into the bathroom to use the toilet and change. Once she got out, she saw a very shaken Ben, sitting up in bed. He looked as if he saw something horrible. He spun his head toward her, his eyes were dark, and she could see fear hiding within those chocolate eyes. 

“Are you okay?” She asked sitting on the bed looking at him. He ran a hand over his face. 

“Yea.” He got out of bed and headed for the bathroom shutting the door and turning on the shower. 

Rey got ready for the day as much as she could, if she had known she was going to break down and share a hotel with a handsome stranger she would’ve brought extra clothes. 

There was a coffee machine on the dresser and made her and Ben a cup of coffee. 

Once Ben got out of the shower, he looked much better than when he woke up 

“I made you coffee, I didn’t know how you liked it, so I didn’t add anything.” Rey handed the cup to him, he smiled.

“Thanks.” Taking a sip of his coffee, he made a face of displeasure. “Not a big fan of the coffee they have at hotels.” 

“I couldn’t agree more.” Rey took a sip and set her coffee down. 

Rey suddenly remembered she had work today, she asked Ben to borrow his phone. She called her work to explain the situation and let her take the day off. She sighed with relief, handing the phone back to Ben. He puts it in his back pocket and stretches. 

“Well, we better head out to get to the car shop.” Rey agrees and they gather their stuff and head out of the room to check out. They grabbed some bagels from the breakfast bar on the way out. 

They head down the road to the closest car shop. Entering the car shop they were greeted by friendly faces. 

“Hello! How can I help you today?” A blonde woman at the front desk called them, both adults approached. 

“Hi, my car broke down last night, is there any way you guys could help me with that?” Rey explained to the woman. 

“We can call a tow truck to get the car and bring it here so we can work on it, if you’d like.” The blonde offered. Rey looked at Ben seeing if that would be a good idea. He looks at her with a smirk and nods. 

“I think that would be fine.” Rey answered, she smiled at the lady. She worked on the computer for a while until she got a tow truck to get the car, Ben and Rey explained where it was left, and they’d bring it to the shop. The lady had gotten a picture of the care when the tow truck had gotten there. Rey recognized the car as her Honda. The blonde got Rey’s information and explained they will contact her once her car is done getting fixed. Rey left her car key with them. 

“I can take you home if you’d like.” Ben offered, he looked down at Rey with a smile, he was starting to like her. She looked back at him and smiled. 

“If that’s okay?” She asked shyly. 

“Where do you live?” Ben asked her as they both got into the car. 

“Marana.” She answered. Ben almost jumped out of his seat in excitement. 

“That’s about 20 minutes from Tucson.” He pointed out turning on the engine. Rey nodded, and thought for a moment. 

“Do you live in Tucson?” She asked, slightly hopeful. He nods. 

It took about an hour to get to Rey’s house having her be navigator, once Ben saw it, he was impressed. It was a cute little house.

“I just rent out a room, the place is nice though, a good deal for how much I pay for it.” Rey chirped; Ben smiled. Rey was moving to get out, she was looking at him. 

“Hey” She stopped hearing his voice, don’t chicken out now Solo He thought to himself. “Wanna go out for coffee sometime?” 

“Like a date?” Rey teased. 

“Yea.” Ben answered seriously, it took Rey off guard, she didn’t think he was serious. “I’d like to date you.” 

“Okay,” she smiled holding her hand out, “Give me your phone and I’ll put my number in.” 

She put her number in his phone and set her name to Rey with a heart emoji.

“Tomorrow morning before work? Let’s say 7? I’ll pick you up.” Ben asked biting his lip nervously. Rey handed the phone back and opened the door. 

“I’ll see you at 7.” She mimicked, winked and shut the door. 

What they didn’t know this was a start to a long and happy relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in Arizona, United States. 
> 
> Finn and Rose live in Sedona, Rey lives in Marana but works in Tucson, Ben Lives and works in Tucson. Han and Leia live in Cottonwood.
> 
> Check Out my Tumblr and my Reylo/Star wars side blog.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/savdragon
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/reylo-ships


End file.
